Totally Insaney
by 20 Little Drops of Rain
Summary: When 3 sisters get eaten by their T.V. and sent into the Animaniacs universe, they become fast friends with the Warners. But, along with becoming new cast members, the Dog-Cats, as the girls call themselves, struggle with newly budding romances and rivalry. Watch as Rain, Jazz, and Mel become totally insaney with Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. [Cover made with Anthro Maker 1.5 WIP]
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a story of 3 sisters, Rain, Jazz, and Mel, getting sent to the Animaniacs universe. I have seen other writers do stories like this, but I couldn't resist. It just seemed too fun not to do. *Note: This story may not be as funny as I hope, because I haven't seen the show in a while and I was born in the 1990's.* Thank you, and enjoy.**_

 _ **I don't own any songs, refrences, or characters except my OCs.**_

* * *

"Hurry up, guys!"

Rain, a girl with brown eyes and brown-black hair, pushed her sisters into the living room of her house. Her older sister, Mel, had black hair and dark brown eyes. Jazz, Rain's younger sister, had black hair also. But, Jazz's eyes were a lighter hue than Mel's and darker than Rain's.

Mel groaned in annoyance. "You know that I don't want to watch this show." She glared daggers into her younger sister.

Jazz gave them a confused look. "What show?"

"Animaniacs!" Rain exclaimed immediately. She sent a look at her sister. "Mel used to be the one to make _me_ watch it with her. But, now, she's too mature for such a show." Rain waved her hands around, mockingly.

Mel grabbed the T.V. remote and searched through the channels until she found which one was showing _Animaniacs._ "If this isn't a funny episode..." she started to warn while sitting on the sofa.

Rain sat down on the ground in front of the television. "Oh, every episode is funny! Now, hushers! It's starting." Jazz sat down on the sofa as the show began.

Unfortunately, not even 10 seconds into the theme song, the T.V. started acting strange. Sparks flew everywhere, making all 3 girls cringe in fear and panic. A few loud pops and snaps could be heard, as well.

"What's going on?!" Jazz asked, hugging her legs close to her as she leaned into the couch. Rain jumped up from the floor and plopped down next to her. The girls sat close together as they watched their T.V. go haywire.

Suddenly, the T.V. seemed to get bigger. It grew a large mouth and smiled evilly at the terrified girls on the sofa. Then, it swallowed them whole. The T.V. burped loudly afterwards and resided back to being a regular television set.

Rain, Jazz, and Mel started screaming loudly as they fell down into... somewhere. They had no clue where they were going. Rain looked at her sisters and noticed something had changed. Instead of being humans, they were... some hybrid of a dog and cat.

She looked down at herself and saw that she was the same way. She felt her ears and gasped. They were large and fluffy, and they were slightly folded, resembling dog ears. She had a fluffy, long black tail, like a cat.

Rain also noticed that their attire had changed. For Mel, she was wearing a long green dress with short sleeves. Jazz was wearing a purple t-shirt and a white skirt. Rain, herself, was wearing gray shorts and a long-sleeved dark blue sweater with a large bunchy collar.

Jazz looked down at the ground and screamed again. "Rain! Do something!"

Rain muttered in panic a moment. Then, she closed her eyes tightly and reached behind her. She pulled out a giant pillow and threw it underneath the 3 of them. They all landed safely in the middle of the Warner Brothers Studio.

Mel shook slightly, still shocked from the fall. Rain jumped up and down on the pillow. "Hahaha! Bet you're glad I watch so many cartoons now, huh? Hahaha!"

"I'm just glad we're alive..." Jazz said, rubbing her arms. Then, she looked down at them and screamed. Mel did the same.

Rain chuckled as she waited for them to calm down. After a while, her ears started to hurt, so she snapped her fingers. "Um, guys? Guys?" She cleared her throat. "SHUT UP!"

Once she had their attention, Rain smiled cutely. "Thank you. Now, as you can see, we've become cartoons." She jumped off of the pillow and threw her hands into the arm happily. "But, this is a golden opportunity for us! We can meet the Animaniacs in person!"

After some convincing, Rain, Jazz, and Mel were walking through the studio lot, taking in the sites. Rain pointed to various things, telling something about what it was or what had happened there once. She blinked in surprise when she saw a large security guard from very far away. "Hey, look!"

"Who's that?" Jazz asked.

Mel's eyes widened. "The security guard." The guard began to run toward them.

Rain scratched her chin. "Wait... That's not a good thing."

"Why is he carrying a giant bag?!" Jazz started to panic a bit.

"We should run." Mel stated.

"SCATTER!" All 3 girls ran in different directions just as the studio security guard had approached them. He looked in the 3 directions, wondering which one to go after first. He decided to chase after Mel first.

* * *

 ** _This chapter is much shorter than anticipated, but I feel it's a good introduction to the new characters. Reviews of any kind are welcome, and thank you for spending a few minutes of your life reading this._**


	2. Chapter 2

Mel shrieked in fear when she saw the large security guard behind her. She looked around for somewhere to hide. She ran through a movie studio, interrupting a movie shoot.

The director screamed in frustration as Mel knocked over some props and accidentally broke the leading lady's ankle. "What is that thing doing in here?!" He shouted, pointing at her.

"Sorry!" Mel quickly ran out of there, glad to have lost the security guard. But, before she could get 2 steps, she was swept up in a large burlap bag. "Hey! Let me out!" She kicked around in the bag, trying to make him drop it so she could run away.

Apparently, this guard was much better at his job than Ralph was. His grip on the bag only tightened. "You're not getting away that easily!" He laughed. Then, he set off to find the other 2 girls.

Jazz whimpered as she hid behind a building. She gasped softly as she heard large footsteps coming close to her. She closed her eyes and threw the stray brick she'd found at the security guard. It hit him right between the eyes.

He swayed back and forth a moment, then shook his head. He held his throbbing forehead as he groaned in pain. He growled slightly. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Uh-oh..." Jazz quickly ran away from the fuming guard. She, unfortunately, wasn't fast enough. He snatched her up in the bag with Mel. Both girls kicked and screamed, but to no avail.

"1 more left." The guard said as he started searching for her.

Meanwhile, Rain was bouncing through the lot on a pogo stick she'd found on the ground. "Wow... I can't believe we're actually here." she sighed. She looked around and smiled brightly. "Oh, hey! There's the water tower! Hmm... I wonder if the Warners are in there." She quickly glanced around. "They're probably running around somewhere. I wonder if we'll get to meet them..."

Suddenly, Rain fell to the ground. She rubbed her head and looked up. Before her was none other than Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse. She stood up and waved at them. "Hi! Have you seen any girls that look kinda like me? One's wearing green, the other's wearing purple and white..."

Dr. Scratchansniff rubbed his eyes. He blinked hard a few times. "You... you're not a Warner?"

"Huh?" Rain looked down at herself. "Oh, well, I don't know." she chuckled. "See, me and my sisters just kinda fell in here, so..." she trailed off, seeing the German doctor's confused expression. "Never mind. Anyway, if you could just-" Rain exclaimed in surprise when someone lifted her off the ground by the collar of her sweater.

She turned her head and glared at the security guard. "Put me down!" She kicked around in his grip. She looked at the bag on his back and noticed it was moving. "Hey! Let them go! You big bully!" Rain shouted as he carried them away. The doctor and nurse shared a confused glance before going back to work.

In a large office, a short fat man sat in his swivel chair, waiting. He smiled when his security guard came in, carrying 3 Warner-like creatures. One, who was wearing a blue sweater and gray shorts, was kicking and screaming threats at him.

"You better put us down! Is this what they pay you for, to harass innocent children?! I oughta call the government on you! They'll give you the business, buddy!" Her black eyes were large with rage. She was grinding her teeth slightly and trying to kick the guard in the face.

"I got them all, Mr. Plotz. 3 new Warners, it looks like." The guard said as he plopped them down in a large chair in front of Mr. Plotz's desk.

Mr. Plotz looked pleased. "Thank you, Jonas."

Rain turned to look at the security guard. "'Jonas?' What happened to Ralph?"

Jonas chuckled. "Oh, they fired him a while ago. I'm the security guard now."

"And, a good one at that!" Plotz complimented.

Mel sighed in annoyance as she watched her sister glare at Jonas. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't very much like that man..." Rain said lowly, glowering at the security guard as he left to patrol the movie lot. She turned back around in the chair and directed her glare to Mr. Plotz. "Now, what do _you_ want?"

Plotz sneered at her. "I want to know why you three are running loose in the Warner Brothers Studio!"

Jazz crossed her arms. "We'd like to know that ourselves."

Plotz continued. "We cannot have you just run around wherever you want. There's already enough chaos with the Warners, and now, we have more!"

Mel snapped at him. "Hey! We are _not_ Warners! We aren't related to them in any way!"

Rain interjected. "Not to be disrespectful to them, but it is true. We just kinda... fell in here. Then, we turned into dog-cats. Or, cat-dogs." She turned to Jazz. "Which one sounds better?"

"Whichever one gets the point across." Jazz sank back into the chair.

Rain tapped her chin. "I like 'dog-cats' better. Yep, we're dog-cats!"

Mr. Plotz face-palmed himself. "That isn't the point! The point is, we're going to have to contain you somewhere..." He looked out the window and then smirked. "And, I know exactly where to place you..."

 _ **Sorry if any characters seem OOC. Next chapter, we finally meet the Warners!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"WHOA!"

Rain, Mel, and Jazz all exclaimed as they were thrown out of Mr. Plotz's office. Rain stood up and brushed off her sweater and shorts. She shook her fist at the door. "You wait til I get in contact with my lawyer! He'll sue you for every penny you've got!"

Jazz raised an eyebrow at Rain. "You don't have a lawyer."

"Shh!" Rain smacked her hand over Jazz's mouth. "They don't need to know that." she whispered.

"Let's just get going..." Mel said as she began to walk off. Jazz and Rain quickly followed.

Rain looked at her older sister. "Uh, going where?"

"Away from here." The green-clad dog-cat groaned. She frowned at her surroundings, wishing she was back home, in reality.

Jazz looked to her left and smiled. "Who are they?"

The girls turned to see 3 kids, looking similar to themselves, messing with Jonas the guard. There were 2 boys and a girl. The taller boy was wearing brown pants, the other boy was wearing a red cap and a blue sweater, and the girl was wearing a pink skirt and had a flower clip holding her ears up. Rain perked up at the sight of them. "Those are the Warners."

Mel and Jazz watched in slight horror while Rain laughed at their antics. But, unfortunately, Jonas had grabbed the Warners and held them up in the air. "It's back to the water tower with you 3!"

Rain pouted. Then, she snuck over to him, despite Mel's protests. She quickly tied Jonas' shoelaces in multiple knots. Yakko looked down at her. She shushed him silently as she finished the knots. He made an 'ok' gesture and winked at her.

Just as Jonas took a step, he fell to the ground. His grip on the Warners was loosed enough for them to escape. He glared down at his shoes, then at the loudly laughing dog-cat that was running away with the Warners and her sisters. "You're gonna pay for this, you troublesome dog-cat!"

Rain stuck her tongue out at him. "You'll have to catch me first, bully!"

Once they all were a safe distance away from Jonas, the Warners and dog-cats stopped to catch their breath. Rain smiled at the Warners. "Are you guys okay?"

Yakko nodded. "Thanks for the help back there. Ralph was pretty easy to deal with, but Jonas..." Yakko shook his head. "Jonas can do his job."

Mel looked at Yakko, a light blush tinting her cheeks. Jazz was the same way. Yakko looked over at them. Then, his eyes turned into hearts and his tongue rolled out of his mouth. "HELLOOOOOOOO, DOG-CATS!" He started doing a bunch of zany, lovey-dovey stuff before Dot had to resort to smacking him over the head with a mallet.

She sighed. "Boys..."

Rain shrugged. "They're a mystery..."

Then, she noticed that Wakko hadn't been a part of Yakko's fawning over her sisters. Rain turned around and saw Wakko looking at her. He quickly looked at the ground. 'That's strange...' she thought to herself.

Jazz waved her hand in front of Yakko's face. "Is he okay?"

Dot nodded. "He's fine. But, he'll be unconscious for a while." She slung her brother over her shoulder. "Then, he'll be fawning over you two again."

Mel crossed her arms and glared at Jazz, who did the same.

"By the way," Dot interjected. "Who are you guys?"

"Oh, well I'm-" Mel was interrupted. She glowered at Rain, who was jumping up and down, waving her hand in the air.

"Oh! Oh! Let me do it!" Rain said. Then, she cleared her throat. "We're the Dog-Cats! I'm Rain!" She nudged her sisters, motioning for them to file in and continue.

"I'm Jazz!"

"And, I'm Mel." Mel said, not really into it.

Rain pouted at her. "You ruin everything." Soon, the 2 launched into an argument, calling names and threatening to hit each other with mallets and anvils.

Wakko watched them, mostly paying attention to Rain. She was absolutely adorable to him. He was glad that he wouldn't have to compete with his brother for her affection, seeing as Yakko would most likely have 2 girls fighting over him.

He pulled his red cap over his face to hide his ever-growing blush. Dot looked over at him, confused. 'What's up with him?' she wondered.

Rain pulled out a gigantic mallet with spikes on it, shaking it at her older sister. "YOU WANNA BE 12 FEET UNDER?!" Jazz, Wakko, and Dot all had to hold her back to keep her from hammering Mel into the ground.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down!" Dot said. "Why don't we go to the water tower and cool off, huh?"

Rain smiled. "Okay!" She dropped the mallet, which accidentally landed on Mel. She looked at her flattened sister in panic. "Oh, Mel! Are you okay?!" She pulled her off of the ground and stretched her out. Mel's body popped back into place.

Mel swayed back and forth, her eyes dilating and shrinking. She shook her head furiously and snapped out of her trance. She glowered at her younger sister, who chuckled nervously. "Hehehe... Oops?" Rain shrugged her shoulders, hoping her sister would accept her answer.

Rain yelped in fear as Mel started chasing her in a circle, wielding a large mallet. Jazz groaned in worry as she watched them, ready to intervene with they got too hectic. Yakko, having been dropped on the ground by Dot, sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened?"

He blinked as he watched Mel chase after her sister. He turned to Dot. "What happened with them?"

"They're girls. Do you really want to understand why they do anything?" Dot smirked as Yakko shook his head.

"Shouldn't we be getting to the water tower?" Wakko suggested.

Rain stopped running from Mel and smiled at him. She linked arms with him, much to Wakko's delight. "Okay, Wakko! Let's go!" Wakko's eyes became hearts as they started walking to the Warner water tower. Jazz, Mel, Yakko, and Dot followed behind them.


End file.
